<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie Horowitz Rekindles the Light by americanhoney913</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860006">Reggie Horowitz Rekindles the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913'>americanhoney913</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and the Himbos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, First Christmas post-death, Gen, Ray adopts all four boys, Reggie-centric, They're a family okay?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The story of these lights that fill my home</i><br/><i>Erase the dark and keep me warm inside</i><br/><i>They’re glowing (the story of, the story of)</i><br/><i>The story of my lights, it fills my soul</i><br/><i>From up above, it gives me hope and pride</i><br/><i>The story of my lights (the story of, the story of)</i><br/>--- Story of My Life, Six13</p><p>***</p><p>“Guys?” Julie turns to look at them as she pulls at the edge of her sweater. She looks nervous as she meets each of their eyes before moving on. Alex chuckles and sweeps her into his arms, spinning her around in a hug as Julie shakes her head and Reggie shoves his hands into the pouch of his new sweater, following as Luke slings his arm over Alex’s on Julie’s back. The three of them sing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs and Reggie hangs back.</p><p>He watches them whoop and cheer and sing and, even though he’s with his family, his brothers, and the lifers that have welcomed them with open arms, there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to intrude. It’s not his holiday, so he doesn’t know if he should join in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie &amp; Willie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina &amp; Reggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and the Himbos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reggie Horowitz Rekindles the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I've fallen in love with JatP and have gone down a rabbit hole of ideas. And, for some reason, I wrote a holiday fic in October. So, I hope y'all enjoy.</p><p>We don't know anyone's religious background besides Julie and Luke, so I wanted to explore a different character. So, that ended up being Reggie. And I wanted to include the relationship he should have with Ray next season.</p><p>Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie’s always felt weird about the holidays. His favorite memories are with the band because his parents fought more around that time. He’d stand in front of the window, watching the families put up lights together or drive around to look at them, but he would be stuck inside while his parents yell at each other. Once Bubbie and Zadie passed away, they’d stopped celebrating the holidays altogether, to busy fighting to actually care. Their house, once full of light and smell of fried food his grandparents brought with them every year, would sit dark until Reggie left to join his friends. His favorite memories are with the band because there's was no holiday cheer in his house. </p><p>“Happy holidays, guys,” Julie says cheerfully as she struts into the garage. She’s decked out in an ugly sweater with the words ‘Jolly AF’ stitched into the front, a trash bag in her arms. She’s got reindeer horns on her head, her curly hair covering the headband. Luke chuckles, giving her a lopsided smile that gets a blush and a lip bite in return. Alex shakes his head and shares a look with Reggie. “How’re my boys doing?” Reggie kinda loves the way Julie's claimed them as her own. Besides being in Sunset Curve and then their band with her, he's never really been anyone's. Being Julie's isn't the worst thing in the world— although the way Reggie and Alex are her boys vs how Luke is hers is way different. </p><p>“Good,” Alex responds. “Happy holidays.” He gently beats a simple rhythm on the dumbs. “Are you guys doing anything?”</p><p>“Well,” Julie starts as she drops the trash bag and it lands with a thump, “I brought you guys sweaters to wear.”</p><p>“Julie, I don’t--”</p><p>“Luke, I know you’re allergic to sleeves, but it’s required.” Julie glares at him until he backs down and Reggie laughs. She begins taking out the sweaters and Alex snatches the brightest pink one with the words ‘Holigays’ in rainbow on it. Obviously, Julie brought it just for him. Reggie grabs the red and black one that’s just a simple ‘Merry Christmas’ leaving the ‘I’m on the naughty list’ for Luke. He doesn’t really feel Christmas like the other guys, but he does it for Julie.</p><p>Carlos runs into the garage and he’s got a cool Pokemon sweater on with Pikachu that says 'All I want for Christmas is Chuuuu . Reggie didn’t know about Pokemon when he died-—it came out the year after— but the kid’s invested in getting at least one of them into his favorite game. Reggie’s not opposed because he likes the kid and likes spending time with him.</p><p>“Are they wearing them?” he asks, looking around in excitement as if he’ll be able to see them. Julie laughs and slings her arm over Reggie’s shoulder, chuckling when Carlos’s eyes go wide. If you can’t see ghosts, it looks like Julie’s got her arm around some air. “Nice. Oh, dad’s ready with the tree. Says your ghosts are welcome to come if they want to help.” He races back towards the house.</p><p>“Guys?” Julie turns to look at them as she pulls at the edge of her sweater. She looks nervous as she meets each of their eyes before moving on. Alex chuckles and sweeps her into his arms, spinning her around in a hug as Julie shakes her head and Reggie shoves his hands into the pouch of his new sweater, following as Luke slings his arm over Alex’s on Julie’s back. The three of them sing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs and Reggie hangs back.</p><p>He watches them whoop and cheer and sing and, even though he’s with his family, his brothers and the lifers that have welcomed them with open arms, there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to intrude. It’s not his holiday, so he doesn’t know if he should join in.</p><p>The house smells like Christmas when Reggie phases through the door. Nutmeg and cinnamon and spices. Reminds him of the one holiday he spent with Alex and Luke before they died; Bobby always went home for the holidays because his family actually loved him and paid attention to him. They couldn’t afford presents and Luke brought home an actual stick from the park and pinned it to the wall of the garage with a dart, but they’d splurged on semi-decent Chinese food from the place down the road. Reggie remembers snuggling up on the fold-out couch, Luke in the middle, Alex tangling their fingers over his stomach. The excuse for always sleeping in a cuddle pile was that it got cold at night, but Reggie secretly liked that his bandmates were just as tactile as him.</p><p>“Reg, over here.” Luke’s voice breaks him out of his walk down memory lane and he looks up to find the guitarist giving him a goofy smile as he holds out a gingerbread cookie. It has icing on it and it looks kinda like him. “Julie says Flynn made these for us these before she went to her grandma’s in New York for Kwanzaa.” He’s holding up one that looks a little like him, but with his arm missing.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex nods. He holds up a messy one with long hair and a little piece of gingerbread in its hand. He’s beaming. “She even made one for Willie. He loves gingerbread.” They can’t <em>eat </em>the cookies, but it’s the thought that counts.</p><p>Carlos and Ray walk in just as Luke begins to wiggle the one that looks like him. Ray’s eyes go wide, but he doesn’t say anything. Julie’s dad is the coolest, in Reggie’s opinion, and he’s been super chill with three ghosts hanging in his basement and making music with his daughter… but they know that he’s still getting used to actually <em>seeing </em>the ghosts doing things. Like floating cookies.</p><p>“Still not used to that,” he says as he finger guns at where Luke’s cookie is, “but having the cookies in your hands help know where you are. And who I’m talking to,” he squints, “although you could always be holding the wrong one.”</p><p>Julie snickers. She wraps her arm around Luke’s waist and flicks the Willie cookie Alex is holding. The blonde scowls at her before tucking the cookie gently into his fanny pack. “Come on,” she plucks Luke’s cookie from his hand and bites his head off, “we g’a get th’tee rea’y.”</p><p>Reggie and Alex burst out laughing. Luke looks scandalized, pressing a hand to his chest, but the heart eyes he’s sending Julie’s way are so real. It’s been almost five months since they showed up in Julie’s garage, but the two have become so close Reggie’s not surprised that this is where they’re relationship’s landed. Although they won’t admit how they feel. At least Alex and Willie will hold hands; Julie and Luke only do that when they get super into music on stage.</p><p>“Okay,” Ray interrupts their laughter. Well, Julie’s and the boys stop when she does. “Julie, you and Carlos will put the ornaments up. Boys, you try to see if you can put the star on the tree. Oh, and see if you can untangle the lights while you’re at it.” There's a huge pile of Christmas lights on the floor, tangled so bad it's hard to even find the beginning or end. He gestures to himself. “<em> I </em> am going to make chocolate chip cookie for Santa.”</p><p>“Please use the premade ones,” Carlos whines. “The ones you made last year were so gross. Mom almost threw up.” The room freezes for a moment at the reminder that this’ll be their first Christmas without their mom, but Julie takes Alex’s hand when he offers it and Carols hugs her other side. “Maybe someone should help you.”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Reggie says quickly, raising his hand. Julie tells her brother and dad what he said and Ray nods with a smile on his face. He follows Ray into the kitchen and opens the fridge door. Now that they can touch Julie, interacting with inanimate objects is easier, but they still can’t interact with other people. It sucks, but he’s able to grab the cookie dough and bring it over to the counter.</p><p>“Thanks, Reg.” He sets the oven to preheat and leans back against the counter as Reggie wanders the kitchen, picking up this and that so Ray knows he’s still there. Singing filters in from the other room and Ray even picks up on the humming. He definitely not as good as Julie, but he’s got a decent pitch. While he does that, Reggie peeks his head into cupboards and eventually finds one with candles in it. They look like those meant for blackouts or power outages. Reggie grabs a handful, a soft smile on her face, and pulls them out of the cabinet. Ray’s bouncing his head as he pulls about the cookie dough squares, eyes closed. Reggie begins to line the candles up on the counter.</p><p>There’s a crash and a yelp from the other room and Ray’s head shoots up. He grumbles something under his breath and wanders into the other room. Reggie fiddles with the candle in his hand a smile, wiggling it until eight candles are lined up in a row on the counter before he follows after the lifer.</p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Ray asks as he put his hands on his hips. Reggie stands next to him and copies his movements. The scene in front of them is pretty funny.</p><p>Alex and Luke are sprawled out on the ground, Alex sitting on Luke’s chest and the tree's bending down on top of his friends. Julie’s laughing loudly and leaning into Carlos, gingerbread crumbs at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>“The tree attacked us!” Luke shouts, glaring at the tree. Alex spits a few pine needles out of his mouth and scrambles off the guitarist. “I swear, we almost had it.”</p><p>“Julie?” Ray’s eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Luke tried to fight the tree.” She snickers.</p><p>“Hey! It tried to fight me first.” Luke pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “Tell him, Alex.”</p><p>Alex brushes his hair back and snorts, shakes his head, and pats the boy on the shoulder. “Can’t do that. He can’t hear us unless we’re playing.”</p><p>“Oh, right.”</p><p>“Well,” Ray shakes his head, “please tell Luke not to fight the tree until <em> after </em> Christmas.”</p><p>Julie rolls her eyes. “You know he can hear you, right?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, right.” Julie’s dad turns in the opposite direction, wagging his finger in a disapproving manner that reminds Reggie of a teacher scolding him. “No fighting the tree until after Christmas. Then you can fight it all you want.” Luke gives him a dopey smile. “Now Reggie and I have some cookie’s to finish.”</p><p>Reggie waves at his friends before he follows Ray back into the kitchen. However, he doesn't realize that the man's stopped and he phases through him. Both of them shudder and Reggie can feel the man's worry and concern. It's a weird ghost thing, being able to feel the edges of someone's emotions when they walk through you, but the boys are getting used to it. Reggie looks down at where he's standing and flushes when he realizes that Ray's staring down at his candle display. </p><p>"Reggie?" he asks, his voice soft. The boy in question picks up one of the candles and wiggles it, so he knows he's there. "What is this?"</p><p>Reggie opens his mouth before he shakes his head. Julie's not here as an interpreter, so he goes rifling through the cupboard and drawers to find something to write on. Carlos, the smartie he was, put a whiteboard in every room the boys might be in-- excluding Julie's room-- so they could communicate if they were there. Julie shouldn't have to talk for them all the time.</p><p><em> It's Hanukah</em>, Reggie writes, his scrawl not as illegible as Luke's but not as pretty as Alex's, and puts the pen down.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>It's the same small "oh" Julie gave them when they asked her to join their band. Except it doesn't sound as negative.</p><p>
  <em> Sorry. I can put them away. </em>
</p><p>He puts the down the pen and picks up one of the candles when Ray's hand phases through his to grab it as well. The candle floats between them, between lifer and ghost, and Ray looks at Reggie like he can see him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. We didn't know."</p><p>Reggie, expecting some kind of shouting even though he knows Julie's dad would never, deflates and let's the candle go. It clatters to the ground as he wraps his arms around Ray, hovering just above actually phasing his arms through the man.</p><p><em> It's okay, </em> Reggie writes on the whiteboard. <em> I didn't think it was important. </em></p><p>"Of course it's important."</p><p>
  <em> I don't really like the holidays anyway. My parents were always fighting. </em>
</p><p>"Well," Ray puts his hand through Reggie's shoulder instead of on top of it, but Reggie's heart squeezes, "this year is gonna be different."</p><p>***</p><p>Reggie likes going to school with Julie and Flynn. It gives him something to do during the day. Sometimes Luke comes with him, sometimes it's Alex, but most of the time it's just him. Alex comes with him on Wednesdays, when Julie and Flynn attend the small GSA after school. Luke comes on "music day" as he's dubbed it, otherwise known as Fridays. When Julie has her long music study hall where they work on songs.</p><p>Reggie likes watching the students. He doesn't understand the girls who are always wearing unitards, blue ears, and paws but they always look happy. He follows the pretty blue girl in Carrie's group around a bit, just to give Julie time alone with Flynn— or Luke if he's at school. Kayla is pretty and nice and she's so smart because she came up with the hologram idea.</p><p>She hangs out with Carrie sometimes, but not as much as Reggie thought she would. Instead, she seems to be best friends with the new student. The short one that took Julie's spot in the music program before they helped her get it back. They study together and Kayla helps him with his homework. After hanging out with them for a while, he learns that Charlie and another girl that hang out with him and Kayla are dating. And, what's even better, it's Kayla's younger sister. How cute!</p><p>Julie doesn't question him when he pops into the car after a long day of following Kayla around school. She's a year above Julie, so they don't see each other except when Carrie's around. Her classes are interesting and she's even taking a photography elective, which Reggie really likes. He can hover over her shoulder and watch her develop the pictures in the darkroom, watching the still photos fade in. Maybe Ray can teach him more about that stuff after the new year.</p><p>The car rumbles up the driveway and Reggie can see Luke pacing back and forth in front of the garage, Alex and Willie leaning against each other against the door as the former taps his drumsticks against the latter's skateboard.</p><p>Julie gives her <em> Tía </em>Victoria a kiss through the window before she drives off. "Everything okay?" she asks as she meets Luke in the middle of the driveway. That dopey smile comes back and he kisses her cheek, making her blush.</p><p>"Please save us," Alex mumbles. "He's been bouncing off the walls for an hour."</p><p>"Only an hour this time?" Julie raises an eyebrow at him. He just chuckles.</p><p>"Ray and I went to the store."</p><p>"And that's why you're excited?" She pushes her hair back from her face. She's wearing a white headband with snowmen bouncing on a spring that bobs every time she moves. Their hats flash red. "I'm surprised it's not a new song."</p><p>Luke's nose scrunches up and Willie laughs. Reggie just hangs back and shoves his hands into his pockets. "We got Reggie a present. Well, Ray and Carlos got Reggie the present, but we helped." His chest puffs out and he looks so proud of himself.</p><p>His head shoots up at the sound of his name, mouth opening and closes like a fish. Luke gives him a bright smile and grabs his hand.</p><p>It's the holidays but he wasn't expecting anything from anyone. Carlos keeps begging him to check his presents for him, but <em>everyone</em> knows without that's a no-no. </p><p>"W-what?" he stutters. Julie's smile matches Luke while Alex and Willie grab his hands. </p><p>"Dude, it's pretty cool," Alex says and Willie nods sagely. Willie's been hanging around the house now that they know Julie can see him. None of them understand <em>how</em> but it doesn't matter because Willie doesn't have to be alone anymore. </p><p>They lead him to the front porch, Alex covering his eyes. Reggie can feel every callous from drumming and the gentle way he doesn't cover his eyes all the way. Alex knows about how he feels about dark spaces, even though they're outside and Reggie can feel the sunlight on the back of his neck, can see the light through the gaps in Alex's fingers.</p><p>"Okay, ready?" Ray's voice comes from somehow on his other side, meaning Willie must have moved back or disappeared. When Reggie swallows nervously and nods, Julie telling her dad that he did, Alex pulls his hands away.</p><p>"TADA!" Carlos jumps out of the doorway and does jazz hands.</p><p>"It might not be fancy, but I hope it's okay," Luke says as he puts his hand on Reggie's shoulder. </p><p>He feels tears in his eyes as he finds himself staring at an unlit electric menorah in the big front window of Julie's home, on a shelf right next to the large Christmas tree. It's just a basic white one with orange bulbs, a little שָׁלוֹם (Shalom-peace) where the branches meet. The room is awash in light from the Christmas tree and it's the first time he's felt welcome since Luke tried to make him a menorah out of junk from the garage before they died and almost burned it down.</p><p>"I love it," he says, voice cracking. His throat feels tight and he turns to bury his face in Luke's shoulder. He can feel Alex at his back, running his hand up and down his spine. Luke hugs him tighter and the pressure helps. Reggie remembers Luke and Alex pooling their money together to buy him a cheap weighted blanket. When the guys weren't around-- which rarely happened but it <em>did</em>-- he would pull out the blanket and pretend it was them. So when Alex wraps his arms around him from behind, Julie's hand squished between them, he smiles and curls closer. Her hand scratches at his side and he swallows a laugh.</p><p>"So?" Ray asks, holding out his hands.</p><p>Julie chuckles over her own little hiccup and nods. "He loves it." She blinks up at Reggie from over Luke's shoulder, her neck stretched out to meet his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? We would have gotten one sooner."</p><p>"I didn't think it was important," he mumbles into Julie's snowmen as she pulls him away from the boys and into a tight hug. Like they're hogging him and she needs her Reggie-time.</p><p>"Dude," Alex smacks him very lovingly upside the head, "of course it's important. It's you." He shakes his head and Reggie can feel it between his shoulder blades. "I can't believe we forgot."</p><p>"You guys were stuck in a room with crying Alex for 25 years. I'm not surprised you forgot." Willie chuckles and touches Reggie's arm briefly before Alex pulls away and slings an arm over his shoulder, mussing up his hair and kissing his cheek with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Alex says through a laugh. Willie opens his mouth for what Reggie can guess is the typical response to that phrase, but he thinks better of it and just shakes his head, chuckling with his lips against the blonde's cheek.</p><p>“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Ray asks. Carlos is gone, probably in the house to watch TV before his dad makes him do homework. He’s looking at Julie or, well, just slightly to the left of Julie. His eyes focus over Luke’s shoulder instead of at Reggie, but it’s the thought that counts.</p><p>“Uh, all the guys are happy and Reggie’s crying,” Julie says, only to yelp when Reggie tugs at her curls. “Okay, okay,” she bats his hands away, “we’ll leave you two alone.” She pulls her science notebook and a pencil out of her backpack and hands it to Reggie. Julie slings her backpack over her shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek before she grabs Luke’s hand, swinging it between them as she leads her band of boys away. Reggie thinks that she’s kind of like the Pied Piper, except she gathers ghost boys instead of children.</p><p>“Still there, Reg?” Ray brings him back and he turns to the older man. Reggie wiggles the pen. “Oh, good.” He smiles at the pen. “So, you like it? I’m sorry we couldn’t find the real deal, but Carlos had to look up what it was and where to find it.” He nods at the window. “I know Flynn has a special kinara she got when she was little.”</p><p><em> I used to have one too. It looked like Noah’s ark. A giraffe was the tallest one. </em> Reggie’s handwriting gets a little shaky towards the end. <em> My mom threw it at my dad in a fight before I left. </em></p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ray says, his voice a little rough. Like he’s upset <em>for </em>Reggie. “Do you, uh, have any other traditions? Because I don’t want to leave you out. We've got the cookies for Santa and the tree, but I don't know any Hanukah traditions ”</p><p><em> We eat a lot of latkes. </em> At Ray’s confused look, he writes, <em> they’re fried potatoes cakes. I’m sure Carlos can find a good recipe. </em></p><p>“Okay,” Ray nods his head, looking kinda like a chicken, “we can do that.” He puts his hand over the pen, just like he did with the candle last night. There’s a bit of warmth when Ray’s hand phases through his. “I can’t give you back that one you had, but I thought this would do for now.”</p><p>“You’ve given me something even better,” Reggie says as he lowers the pen and flings his arms around Ray. For one second, Reggie feels himself go fully solid as he cries into Ray’s shirt. He hears Julie’s dad gasp and arms curl around him in response. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Well, you know we’d do anything for family.” Ray pulls away and Reggie feels himself go ghost again, phased together in a weird mishmash of arms. “Oh.” He steps back out of Reggie’s space, as he does when he doesn’t know where the guys are. “When Julie brought home three stray ghost guys,” he chuckles, “I somehow knew I was going to be adopting them. Even though I can’t see.”</p><p>"DAD, LUKE TRIED TO FIGHT THE TREE AGAIN!" Carlos shouts from the doorway. Reggie looks up to find his friends… no, his <em>family</em>, looking through the window at him with smiles on their faces. Julie has her arms wrapped around Alex's waist, Willie's head on his shoulder. Reggie feels as Ray rushes past him and into the house. Behind Julie and the guys, Reggie can see Luke smirking at him as he bats away some of the branches. He's trying to get to Julie, but Alex and Willie have left him no room. </p><p>Reggie takes a step back just to give himself room to breathe, overwhelmed with emotions.  He wipes his eyes on his flannel sleeve and looks up. It's like someone's given him a framed picture of the perfect family. Carlos and Ray in the background trying to fix the crooked ornaments Luke messed up when he fought his way to the window. Julie and Alex are smiling at him, both holding the hand of their significant other. Reggie watches as Willie reaches out and twists the tallest candle, watches as Luke twists the first one on their right, his left, so that the four of them are bathed in an orange glow. </p><p>Warmth fills him. Reggie takes a mental snapshot of his family before he pops into the room and wraps them in a hug.</p><p>"I love you, guys," he mumbles into Luke's shirt. "Thank you for giving me back the holidays."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my HC is that Alex comes from a religious family but he's atheist while Reggie's comes from a reform Jewish background.</p><p>I just want Ray to adopt the boys. Please. Next season, let him interact with Reggie, even if he's still invisible.</p><p>Please let me know what you think! I've got so many ideas I have no idea when I'll get to all of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>